Truthfully
by Marree
Summary: Raijin and Fujin go 2 a dance 2gether, and Seifer plays matchmaker.... I actually did another part 2 my Raijin/Fujin series!


Truthfully  
by Mariye  
  
------  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. This is the third in the Raijin+Fujin  
series I have. You're Not From Here and Part of Me are the two others  
in this series. Right now I have plopped myself at my computer and  
when I started, I was forcing myself to write this, but at about 5  
minutes into it, I started coming up with ideas for the last two   
stories in this series...  
------  
  
"Fujin, you should get that dress." Quistis nudged her friend.  
  
"UNSURE." Fujin looked at it and debated. "SEIFER CAN'T GO."  
  
"So Seifer didn't pass the SeeD exam. You're a SeeD. You couldn't go  
to your first SeeD dance when you made it. You have to go to this   
one." Quistis handed Fujin the dress and pushed her to the checkout.  
  
"STILL..." Fujin looked at the dress, then put it on the counter and  
pulled out her wallet.  
  
"Don't tell me you still care about Seifer. After how he acts around  
you." Quistis shook her head.  
  
"NO. THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE... ITS JUST..."  
  
"A new man and you're afraid things with him will end up the way they  
did between you and Seifer. You'll love him and he'll just treat you  
like a friend and date other girls in front of you. All men aren't  
like that. So you're going with Raijin?" Quistis and Fujin received  
her bag and they walked out of the shop in Balamb.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE. YOU?" They walked to the Garden van that was parked   
off the main street.  
  
"I'm going stag. I don't know. Maybe I'll get a Trepie or something   
at the last minute." Quistis shrugged and got in the passenger side.  
Fujin got in and started the car up. They drove back to Garden...  
  
---  
  
Fujin sat down under her usual lunch spot at Garden. She pulled an  
apple out of her knapsack and her journal.  
  
'Dear Journal.  
Tomorrow is the SeeD dance. To welcome the new SeeDs who passed the   
test. Squall's the only one I know who passed. I don't know the other  
girl and 2 guys who made it though. Seifer didn't. I wish he had made   
it. Not because I want him to be my date for the dance, which he  
probably would have been if had passed. I wish had made it and was  
going so I wouldn't have to be with Raijin alone. Raijin asked me  
and Quistis and Seifer were around so I couldn't say no. I don't know  
if I can be with Raijin alone. After what happened last year during  
spring break... I don't know what might happen. In truth, I think  
I may even be scared. Before Raijin, Seifer was the only boy I had   
ever loved. Wait, do I actually love Raijin? How could that have   
happened... Still, what happens if I'm alone with him at the dance   
and I lose my composure? It has always been Seifer, Raijin and me.  
But if Raijin and I, then it could put a block in our posse. Our  
family. And what if Raijin tries to kiss me? Do I want that? It could  
mean commitment. How can I want to be with someone so bad, but still  
be so afraid of actually being with them? I've avoided being alone  
with Raijin ever since that train ride back from Timber... That whole  
week I made excuses to get away from him or be in large groups with  
him'  
  
"You really should eat more ya know." Raijin tapped Fujin's head then  
sat down next to her. Fujin shut her book and jammed it and her pen  
in her bag.  
  
"NOT THAT HUNGRY." Fujin took a bite of her apple then started to   
rise to her knees.  
  
"Hey, where ya goin? I just got here ya know." Raijin touched Fujin's  
arm. She paused, then stood up.  
  
"COMMITTEE OBLIGATION."   
  
"You've had a lot of those lately. Listen then, I'll make this last  
thing short ya know. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"  
  
"19 HUNDRED HOURS." Fujin walked away.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Seifer, how do I look? I wanna look good tonight ya know."  
Raijin straightened his tie. He pulled to make it straight, but it  
didn't seem to work.  
  
"Good. Great. Fine. Why do you care anyway? Its just Fujin." Seifer  
shook his head and hit the wall. "I should be goin! I'm better than  
any SeeD there. Especially Chicken-Wuss and that brat Squall."  
  
"Yeah, you know me and Fuj are on your side. Damn this tie!" Raijin  
took it off and threw it on his endtable. "Is that necesssary? Or   
can I pull it off without it?"  
  
"Wear the clip on bow tie. Like I asked before, what's the big deal?  
Its FUJIN!" Seifer picked up a book from Raijin's floor and spun it  
on his finger.   
  
"I just wanna look good ya know. Besides, what do you mean its just   
Fujin? Maybe I wanna impress her. Maybe I want to look good so I  
don't embarrass her." Raijin grabbed the clip on and put it on.  
  
"Fujin's one of us. She's one of the guys. Have you ever seen her   
actually talk to another girl? I mean, Quistis and her talk only cause  
Quistis is our homeroom teacher. She even went shopping with her out  
of pity." Seifer spun the book faster, when Raijin grabbed Seifer's  
hand. The book crashed to the floor.  
  
"Don't talk about Fujin like that. Quistis and her ARE friends. Even  
though she IS a part of our group, she's still a woman too. And she's  
supposed to be your friend ya know."   
  
"Holy $#@% Raijin, back off. I just made one observation and you   
jump down my throat." Raijin let go of Seifer's arm. "So lets change  
the subject. How long have you been in love with Fujin?" Raijin   
turned bright red. He turned his head away, then looked back.  
  
"Its just a dumb crush. Not even that. Less than that ya know."  
  
"Uh huh. And this has been going on now since what, forever? Please,  
you've been givin these signals off for years now. Just admit it,  
have her blow you off, and go get on with your life." Seifer leaned   
against the doorframe.  
  
"I'm gonna be late. Bye." Raijin walked out.  
  
---  
  
Raijin knocked at Fujin's door.  
  
"Hey, ya ready?" Fujin opened the door. She had a blue barrette holding  
her bangs back, and she wore a short sleeveless blue glitte dress.  
She had even put on a blue eyepatch to match.   
  
"HI. LETS GO." Fujin started to try to walk past.  
  
"What's your hurry, ya know? Here, I got you this. I didn't know what  
color you were gonna wear, so I just went with white." Raijin pulled  
out a corsage and handed it to Fujin. Their hands touched as she took  
it, and she paused again.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and pinned it to the  
right side of her dress. "Okay, now we can go." Raijin extended his  
arm to Fujin. She looked at it for a second.  
  
~Will this make things worse? Or maybe better?~ Fujin put her arm   
around his. They walked towards the Quad.  
  
---  
  
Fujin walked in amazed. She never imagined that the Quad could look  
so beautiful. She looked at all the decorations and the people.   
Everyone looked like they belonged in a story. She spun around to look  
at Raijin.   
  
"BEAUTIFUL..." She said. She walked up to him.   
  
"Yeah, it is pretty good. The other committee did a good job, ya   
know."   
  
Seifer snuck into the room. He moved to the DJ's table.  
  
"Five bucks to play this song."  
  
"Yeah, sure man." The DJ took Seifer's money and cassette. Seifer  
laughed and moved to the side.  
  
"Excellent." He whispered.  
  
"Hey, this is my favorite song ya know." Raijin took her hand and led   
her to the dance floor. "Come on, lets dance." Fujin tried to pull   
away and lead him away, but it was futile.  
  
"NO. CAN'T."  
  
"So I'll teach you, no biggie ya know." Raijin smiled and took her   
hands. She pulled away like a frightened rabbit. She looked at him,  
her eye wide.   
  
"HERE? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?"  
  
"Well, if you want, we could go out on the balcony instead." Raijin  
nudged towards the balcony with his head.  
  
"BETTER." Fujin said as they walked toward it. ~And yet worse.~ She  
thought as they stopped. She looked up. Stars looked down at her. She  
turned to Raijin.   
  
"Okay, now give me your hand." Raijin took her hand and started to   
lead her around. "You were lying when you said you didn't know how  
to dance, weren't you?"  
  
"NO. I JUST, WATCH A LOT." She looked down to avoid his eyes.  
  
"I always knew you learned a lot by watching people, ya know."  
  
They danced until the song's final notes...  
  
---  
  
"Fujin, I had a great time tonight. Its been a long time since the   
two of us were alone ya know. It was fun. And you looked incredible."  
Raijin put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to her room.  
  
"YEAH. DITTO." She moved a little ahead of him.   
  
~Man, if he wants her, why doesn't he even try to put any moves on   
her? He's hopeless.~ Seifer peeked out from behind one of the Garden   
hall plants. Raijin and Fujin started to turn towards the dorms.   
~Guess I have to work my magic.~ Seifer snickered, then threw one of   
the spiny trap leaves from a training center grat right where Raijin   
was going to step...  
  
"Ouch! Aw, ow, man, what the?" Raijin fell to his knees. Fujin kneeled  
down next to him. She looked and saw the trap leaf.  
  
"LIFT YOUR RIGHT LEG."  
  
"I can't ya know. It hurts. Aw, man." Fujin threw up her hands and   
sighed. She looked Raijin in the eyes.   
  
"PLEASE. I CAN HELP." Raijin looked at her, and tried to lift his leg  
a little. She pulled the trap off and inspected it. "POSSIBLE POISON.  
COME WITH ME." She helped him stand up, then put his arm over her  
shoulders. Together they hobbled to her dorm room.  
  
~Seifer, you're a genius man. Maybe Raijin was right, maybe Fuj does  
have some feminine instincts. Man, I outta be a matchmaker.~ Seifer   
ran off to his room humming 'Matchmaker Matchmaker.'  
  
---  
  
"HOLD THE WALL FOR A SECOND." Fujin opened her dorm room, then came  
out and helped Raijin in. "SIT ON THE BED." She walked into her walk   
in closet. Raijin winced, then looked around.  
  
"Ya know, in all the time we've known each other, this is the first  
time I've actually been in your room." Raijin looked at the teddy   
bear on the bed and picked it up. It actually had an eyepatch over  
the same eye Fujin did. He smiled and put it back. Fujin walked out  
with a remedy bottle, towel, and a potion.   
  
"REALLY." She sat down next to him. "TAKE OFF YOUR SOCK." He did, and  
Fujin put the remedy on the towel and applied it to his leg.  
  
"It's nice. Clean too. Not too many pictures though ya know. Don't  
you have any of your family and all of us?"  
  
"ONE OR TWO." She took off the remedy rag and put potion on the other  
end of the rag and held it to his leg. "SIT STILL."  
  
"You should have them out. It would make this more homey." Fujin   
checked his leg, then pulled the rag away.   
  
"DONE. ALL BETTER." Raijin stood up.   
  
"Walk me out?" Fujin stood up next to him and walked him to her door.  
When they got there, they both paused.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"NIGHT." Raijin looked at her. She looked down. "IF WE KISSED," she  
whispered, "WOULD IT RUIN EVERYTHING? OUR POSSE? WOULD WE BE COMMITTED  
TO EACH OTHER?"  
  
"I think it... it would just be the perfect end to a perfect night.  
If you wanted, it wouldn't have to mean anything, ya know? I know  
its hard for you to get close to people, so if you don't want to kiss  
and end up close to me, you don't have to." Raijin looked down.   
  
Fujin touched his shoulder. He looked up, and she moved on tip-toes.  
They kissed softly, then Fujin moved back.   
  
"IT CAN BE A PERFECT END, AND MEAN WE CARE. NOTHING MORE. WE CARE."  
Fujin looked down.  
  
"Alright." Raijin started to walk away, Fujin kept the door open and  
watched him walk out. He turned around. "I, I just want to let you  
know that... I really truely care about you. And if you ever decide  
you do want to get close to someone, remember me, ya know."  
  
Fujin looked at him. "I, I WILL." Raijin nodded and walked away. Fujin  
walked into her room.  
  
------  
  
[the end]  
  
Part 4 coming soon. I'm prob gonna call it Light Up My Room (like  
the BNL song) and no, it won't get one of those mature ratings or   
be anything like that. I just like that idea for a title.  



End file.
